Tails Finds A Mate
by SA2B Fan
Summary: Yes wedding bells will ring soon, but not right now, I am working on another fic, so give me some time,I am not giving up. and there may be a baby kit, due to popular demand *wink wink*
1. ~The Beginning~

Tails Finds a Mate  
  
DISCLAIMER: SONIC, TAILS, AMY,KNUCKLES, AND ROUGE  
  
ARE OWNED BY SONIC TEAM. ANGEL IS OWNED BY MYSELF AND KEVIN THOMAS  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Tails walked along the sandy beach wondering if he could ever be as good as Sonic. He always stuck by his side through every adventure they had ever been through. He loved Sonic as though he was a brother to him. He also wondered what their next adventure would hold because it had been 6 years since their last and he was now 14. Suddenly sonic appeared beside him and started walking along beside him. Sonic saw the wonder in his eyes and in his 22 year old voice he said, "What's wrong, little buddy?" "Nothing," Tails replied in a hasty voice. "Okay, I have a double date tonight with knuckles and rouge," "Who are you going with Sonic???" "I had to promise her or else she wouldn't leave me alone!!!! but it was A..a..a..Amy!!!" Tails had a look of shock on his face. After that Sonic challenged him to a race. Tails decided to refuse because he just wanted to walk today and look at the ocean. With that Sonic ran off. Tails sat down the sand and wished he could find someone special.  
  
Later that night......  
  
Sonic had left for his date leaving Tails to watch the house. Tails was bored so he decided to fly his bi-plane to the city. As he flew to the city, he saw a red kitsune in another plane. They smiled at each other and then the red kitsune's plane flew off. Tails landed his plane on the city's runway. As he walked down the winding streets of the city, he noticed a red flash right in front of him. It was the red kitsune. She was hanging her head so Tails walked up to her and said, "Hello, what is your name." The red kitsune looked up in surprise at the orange Kitsune's question. She blushed under her fur and said, "Angel." "Why are you blushing," questioned Tails? " I've haven't talked to many boys lately" Tails told her he doesn't see very many girls either. They walked with each other and talked about each other's life. Angel said that she was orphaned at a young age and has been ever since. She asked him what his name was. He replied, " my name is Miles Prower but my friend Sonic, who took me in when I was orphaned, calls me Tails." "I guess it's because I have two of them see?" Angel giggled at the sight of his tails. He also agreed that it looked funny. It was getting very late, and Angel had to go back to her home. Tails also had to get back to south island. As they departed Angel waved goodbye.  
  
  
  
TO...BE...CONTINUED... 


	2. A Great Reunion

Tails Finds A Mate Chapter Two: A Great Reunion  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been 7 years since that fateful day. The Freedom Fighters had split up, yet Tails remained with Sonic. Sonic (29) and Tails (21) were still single. Knuckles and Rouge were happily married. Shadow had been found and was in the ICU at the Military base. Back on South Island, Tails, A handsome Kitsune with well-toned muscles and fire orange fur, yelled to Sonic, "I'm going to the city, I'll be back in an hour." As he flew to the city, he remembered that day when he met Angel. He really had feelings for her but he was very shy at that age. He landed on the runway and went to Bush's cafe for something to eat. As he sat down at a booth, he saw a little red kitsune at another booth crying. "What's wrong," He questioned to the red kitsune " My boyfriend just dumped me," she looked up at him, "You remind me of someone I once knew." She opened her mouth wide and said, "Tails is that you?!?" "Angel?!?" Tails replied in awe. They both looked at each other in amazement. They started to talk excitedly about what they had done over the years. As they talked they ordered some food. Tails and Angel still could not believe they met again. Two hours later, Tails got home. Sonic was asleep on the couch yet again. Tails decided to call on Angel and see if she got home OK. She did get home fine and Tails asked her if she wanted to go out for a date tomorrow. She said yes. Tails smiled and hung up the phone. Then he went to bed anxiously awaiting tomorrow. 


	3. Lovestruck

Tails finds a mate Chapter Three: Lovestruck  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, the mail came in Sonic looked through it and said "Junk, junk, bill, junk....... OH MY GOD I won a cruise for two, oh well I don't care I have to stay here so it's junk." " No wait," Tails exclaimed, " I'll take it Sonic." This was the chance Tails had been waiting for, it would be perfect he would take Angel with him and they would be away for three long days. Three very beautiful days. So he hopped into the Tornado and headed over to Angel's apartment.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Eggman was sitting at his desk plotting his evil scheme. He would have Sonic and Tails on the cruise ship with many android people to make it look popular. Then, when the ship was far enough out to sea.. KABOOM, he would blow the ship up. Sonic would never be a threat ever again.  
  
Now back to Tails-  
  
Tails was over at Angel's apartment in the city. He had already told here about the cruise and asked her if she wanted to come. "Of course I'd come Tails," Angel said with excitement. Tails' heart skipped a beat. A date with Angel, wow that was perfect. Tails told her that he would see her at 7:00 at Metal Harbor. She kissed him goodbye, Tails blushed and then ran off.  
  
Later that night at 7:00-  
  
Tails and Angel were boarding the ship unknowing of Eggman's prescence. "MUHAHAHAH, I will trap. huh, where is Sonic?" " No matter, I'll take care of the kitsune and then I'll deal with Sonic." Eggman laughed evilly.  
  
TO..BE...CONTINUED  
  
SA2B Fan: Wow that was great, Good job Tails.  
  
Tails: Thanks S Fan but what was that maniacal laughing I heard at the end.  
  
Eggman: It was me MUHAHAHAHAHAH.  
  
Tails: Eggman, I'll get you  
  
SA2B Fan: Hold on you two we can't have you two killing each other just yet. Stay tuned for chapter four: KABOOM!!!!!! 


	4. Kaboom part A

Tails Finds a Mate Chapter Four: KABOOM!!!!! part A  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ANGEL.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 7:30 P.M--  
  
The ship was about 50 miles away from shore. Tails was anxious about what Angel and him would do tonight. She suggested that they go to dinner first. As they were walking, Angel went for a grab of Tails' hand, she did it. Tails' blushed some, two 21 year old kitsunes walking together, holding hands, what a picture. Tails and Angel ate and talked, after dinner they decided to go to the arcade. They played for about one hour, until Tails ran out of quarters.  
  
8:30 PM on deck--  
  
--apology--  
  
Sorry I just couldn't resist putting in this Titanic reference, it's so FUNNY!!!!!!!  
  
-- end apology--  
  
Tails and Angel were on the bow looking at the sunset, "Tails," Angel said. "Yes Angel," replied Tails. " I...I...Lo..ve..you," stuttered Angel. " I love you too," Tails softly whispered in her ear. They leaned in for a nice passionate kiss that was rudely intterupted by Eggman on one of his monitors. "Hello, Tails" said Eggman. " Hey who's the ugly guy on the monitor," shouted Angel. Tails whispered in her ear who he was and she nodded. "Eggman, what is your plan?" queried Tails. "Well since you asked...."  
  
To....Be.....Continued  
  
SA2B Fan: Sorry guys I wanna build up the suspense!!! I'll tell you in the next part how Eggman keeps Tails from flying off the ship. 


	5. Kaboom Part B

Tails Finds A Mate Chapter 4:Kaboom!!!!! Part B  
  
DISCLAIMER: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T READ THE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS I ONLY OWN ANGEL!!!!!  
  
I apologize for the wait, school has been a major hassle. Thanx for waiting though  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After two hours of explaining his long drawn out plan, Eggman was starting the timer on his bombs. Tails, however said, "Eggman did you forget that I can fly off of this ship?" Tails flew up with Angel. When he was about 10 feet up in the air *PHZZT*, Tails was shocked by an electric field around the ship. "Hahaha, did you really think you could get away that easy Tails?" Tails and Angel were dazed; they sat there for a few moments and then regained their composure. Tails began to fly furiously at the monitor of Eggman when, a bunch of his robots appeared with a big bomb that was ticking away. 5:00.4:59.4:58. " C'mon Angel, we gotta get to the control room.  
  
The Control Room Bomb Countdown: 3:36.3:35  
  
Tails got out the yellow chaos emerald he was awarded so many years ago for saving station square. If I can match the proper wavelengths of the chaos emerald to the power generator, the generator will blow causing the force field to disappear, Thought Tails. He began to match the wavelengths to the generator, After he finished that, he had to cut one of the wires, the main power wire. Red, Blue, or Orange, thought Tails. "Orange," Angel said, "Because it reminds me of you and that is the wire that will save us." Angel knelt beside Tails and grabbed onto the wire cutters. She gave him a long passionate kiss as they cut the wire. It worked, the power went out. They finished kissing and went upstairs.  
  
Main Deck Bomb Countdown: 30.29.28  
  
Angel grabbed a hold of Tails' hand and they flew off. As they flew Angel said, " Tails I love you, you were very brave back there and I think you are very graceful under pressure." Tails blushed as they flew. Then, they saw a white flash behind them, it was the boat. The bomb exploded, luckily they had gotten away just in the nick of time.  
  
Back at South Island  
  
Tails and Angel were lying on the beach. Suddenly Tails sat up very quickly. "Tails what's the matter," queried Angel? "Angel, this is so hard for me to say," muttered Tails Angel's eyes began to tear. "Tails you don't have to say anymore, I know you love me." Tails began to tear also" A.Angel wi.will you marry me?" Angel began to cry and accepted. They hugged and shared a passionate kiss  
  
TO.BE.CONTINUED  
  
SA2B: After a week of work, I finally finished it. Will Tails and Angel have a happy marriage? Find out in Chapter five: I Hear Wedding Bells. 


End file.
